


Destination

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Always With a Reason [KamuKomaWeek 2018] [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Él era más que gestos de plástico y ojos inundados de espirales de maliciosa locura y noches tormentosas.





	Destination

 Al principio, el afortunado proveniente de la clase sesenta y siete era una existencia insípida más del montón. Tan irrelevante y sin gracia, ni siquiera lo consideraba digno de recordar su nombre. Si el albino formara parte de una historia, sería un personaje de fondo sin nada transcendental qué ofrecer, sentenciado a ahogarse en la soledad que le producía su talento igual de aburrido que él. La conversación que tuvieron dentro del barco fortaleció sus creencias. Definitivamente, no existía _una razón_ para encontrarse de nuevo. Las predicciones de Kamukura siempre terminaban correctas. La 'Esperanza Definitiva' no podía equivocarse jamás.

Y sin embargo, lo hizo.

Aquello ocasionó que su mente creara variedad de respuestas que le dieran sentido a esa situación, ninguna funcionó. Ese chico continuó aferrándose a la vida por más que su cuerpo tuviera aroma a putrefacción y careciera de seres queridos, pero no se rindió. Lo tomó por sorpresa que al despertar y volverse a reunir por _alguna razón_ que escapaba de la comprensión de Izuru, ese chico le sonreía sin ápice de amargura, era tierno, suave y ligero como una ventisca primaveral.

 _Él_ no retrocedía ante la intimidante presencia que solía emitir Kamukura, no le tenía miedo y lo miraba de una manera distinta a comparación del resto. Lo trataba como una persona y no una herramienta con incontables talentos que podía usar para sus propios beneficios. El suertudo se escandalizaba cada vez que el azabache se hería, incluso si eran sólo rasguños y el dolor era imperceptible. El muchacho que sufrió millones de fortunas y desgracias juntas, no era lo que Kamukura asumió

 _Él_ era más que gestos de plástico y ojos inundados de espirales de maliciosa locura y noches tormentosas; poseía raspaduras de desgracias y hematomas de crueldad en su piel de seda nívea, su mirada contenía un cúmulo de valientes estrellas y cuando sonreía de verdad, sin ocultar la melancolía que cargaba sobre sus hombros, Kamukura creía que él se veía muy bien y que ese mohín genuino que reflejaba alegría cósmica debería ser más asiduo, pues no se cansaría de contemplarlo.

 _Él_ era Komaeda Nagito, Izuru ya no olvidaría ese nombre que destruyó sus patrones de lógica. De repente, su existencia, pensamientos y talento dejan de ser aburridos. Se encontraba atraído por la serenidad armónica invernal que transmitía su aura y tentado por su ingenuidad y ambigüedad que lo componían; era un enigma sin respuesta sencilla.

Kamukura no conseguía arrancarlo de su mente, tampoco entendía por qué el tiempo pasaba más rápido al estar con él y  sentía rozar el cielo, necesitaba muchas respuestas. Su análisis se nublaba ante la galería de recuerdos que tenía de las sencillas sonrisas del albino que refrescaban su opaco corazón. La palabra «amor» se le enredaba entre infinidad de acertijos que con ningún talento podía resolver. La 'Esperanza Definitiva' dirigía sus pasos a la biblioteca de la isla; sabía que una de las actividades predilectas de Komaeda era la lectura, esperaba hallarlo abstraído de la realidad con algún libro entre sus manos de porcelana, su mirada verde grisáceo arrastrándose sobre el texto plasmado en las hojas, y al acabar de leer, recién se percataría de la presencia de Izuru y al verlo soltaría un gritito de sorpresa.

Cuando aquello ocurría, pese a portar un semblante apático y carente de emoción, internamente gozaba las reacciones de Komaeda, si no fuera porque él no era muy adepto a manifestar gestos, su boca habría esbozado una sonrisa lúdica, pero siempre la suprimía. En esa ocasión al entrar en el lugar poblado de libros, el albino estaba dormido, su cabeza y brazos yacían sobre la mesa de madera, un abierto tomo grueso cerca de sus manos. Lo detalló con la vista, contemplando las luces solares que lograban entrar por medio de la ventana y caían sobre el suertudo, acentuando sus rasgos pálidos, tornándolos deslumbrantes a tal medida que Kamukura entrecerró los ojos. Se acercó a él,  tomó asiento a su lado y sin poder evitarlo, tocó la cabellera de espuma de mar, acariciando las hebras delicadas y livianas, tal y como era Nagito desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Eventualmente, al sentir el tacto ajeno, el afortunado despertó con lentitud y talló sus adormilados ojos.

—Ah... Kamukura-kun —saludó curvando sus labios en una media luna, aún era un misterio cómo Komaeda diferenciaba entre él y Hinata con tan sólo un vistazo a pesar de compartir el mismo cuerpo, ¿sería suerte? — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería estar contigo. —esa oración deterioró por completo todo rastro de somnolencia.  Izuru se caracterizaba por calcular minuciosamente sus actos, evitando actuar guiado por meros impulsos. No obstante, ahí estaba él, contradiciendo ese aspecto al inclinarse y besar la frente del suertudo. Era un roce, sutil, pero existente que ocasionó que los pómulos habitualmente pálidos adquirieran la misma tonalidad del lazo que los conectaba por medio de sus meñiques, que se aseguraba que en esta vida y todas las siguientes, estuvieran juntos.

Al final, Komaeda Nagito no era ningún personaje extra ni secundario, era su destino.

**Author's Note:**

> A-Acabe... ¡Acabe! ACABE OH DIOS MIO KHE EZ EZTHO.  
> Creo que podría llorar de la alegría de haber acabado este reto, de hecho es el primer fic que acabo en los cuatro años que llevo escribiendo. Esto es un logro personal para mí. Fue muy dificil escribir todo esto debido a la gran cantidad de obstaculos... No, distracciones, ay, ESCRIBIA EN PLENAS NOTICIAS DE LA COMICON2018, PLIZ, MUCHO HYPEEEE. Estaba en plan: "DEJENME ESCRIBIR, MALDITA SEAAAA. NECESITO CONCENTRARMEEEE"
> 
> Btw, espero que les haya gustado la KamuKomaWeek, para finalizar esta colección me esforcé mucho con este OS que se situa en el universo canon, fue una idea que venía teniendo desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo que siempre me hace sonreir al pensar en KamuKoma  
> Nos vemos! :3


End file.
